1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having contacts with soldering portions of a half-ball shaped through which the contacts are welded to a PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Each contact includes a contacting portion mating with a mating connector, a retaining portion by which the electrical connector is retained in the insulative housing and a soldering portion welded to a PCB (Print Circuit Board). The traditional soldering portion extends levelly along the mounting face or vertically. The said soldering portion might be welded to the PCB badly and occupy a big space on the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.